On The Brink
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: Another re-uploaded story. This is set around Tony's escape from prison and the fire at Underworld. It is only when Maria is faced with the prospect of losing Tony that she realises that, no matter what he's done, she still loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Maria…" Tony muttered under his breath as he watched the young woman run for the locked doors of Underworld. The bitter smell of burning fuel assaulted his nostrils as burning flames danced around them, licking at the putrid atmosphere, testing the air, before engulfing everything they touched. He still held Carla by the collar of her neck, as she screamed and fought to get away, watching as Hailey ran to help Maria force the doors open, as Robbie just stood there looking on in a fit of blind terror, glancing from the burning building, to Tony, to the two women now struggling with the bolted doors of the burning factory.

The two shots Tony had fired had been warning shots, although that hadn't made any difference to the crowd of people who'd gathered outside, watching as events unfolded before their eyes – some of whom were now trying to force the factory doors open from the opposite side.

As there was a residing crash of splintering and shattering glass however, and the outside voices became louder and much more clearer as they began to break through Tony gripped at his chest; sharp, searing pain shot through him, coursing through his jaw, left arm and back, and he slackened his grip on Carla slightly, allowing her to get away.

With this he watched as he sank to his knees, as his ex-wife and Robbie ran over to assist Maria and Hailey, as they still battled with the bolted doors of Underworld. Tony watched as precious seconds ticked by, and a few rays of golden, orange light broke through the cracked window pane before he slumped backwards, writhing alone and helpless upon the cold, hard floor. As the crushing pressure against his chest increased and his breath came in shallow, ragged gasps, he turned his glassy gaze to look upon Maria, and once again realised just how much he loved her… he hadn't meant to get her embroiled in all this.

The wee little man he'd almost come to look upon as his own during those few precious months they'd spent as a happy family needed her… the memory making Tony smile slightly, despite the pain, as he recalled what he'd now come to look upon as the happiest time of his life. He hoped she at least would get out of this alive.

As there came another sound of the snap and crunch of splintering wood however he saw Maria suddenly turn and glance in his direction as the doors were finally forced open. As Robbie, Hailey, and Carla all disappeared through the gaping gap into the outside world which it created, something within Maria – as she turned and saw Tony writhing in pain – appeared to stir however. She remained routed to the spot, suspended in time as her eyes locked with Tony's for several long seconds, and he tried desperately to force the words out from his breathless throat, words which refused to come; for her to get out whilst she still had the chance.

By now Tony could already hear the unmistakable and eerie creaking of the broken roof as it began to give way under the strain of the searing heat which it was now being subjected to, and he realised immediately that it was going to cave in. Even so Maria still didn't move, her gaze was drawn to Tony, firmly fixed upon his pale and pain contorted face. Voices were by now appealing to Maria to get out also, but the young woman still appeared oblivious to them, her gaze still transfixed upon Tony. Then Tony, despite the crushing pain to his chest and seeing that the woman he loved was in danger, was finally able to muster three heart wrenching words, words which he'd wanted her to hear every day since his initial incarceration for Liam Connor's murder, and which he hoped she'd believe.

"I love you…"

He had no idea how she'd heard his whispers above the roaring and the rush of the angry flames – futile to even his own ears – but these words had appeared to shake Maria from her transfixed state, and she was suddenly at his side.

"Tony?" She asked, her soft and faintly reassuring tone music to his ears as she bent down beside him. "Tony, we need to get out of here, are you alright?"

"My… chest…" Tony heaved, feeling the crushing pressure against his chest wall with increasing discomfort, and fearing that if the heart attack didn't kill him he'd suffocate first.

"Alright, just lie still." Maria soothed, stroking his clammy cheek and torso affectionately. "Come on Tony, just concentrate on taking one breath at a time. Stay calm. I'm here now."

"No…" Tony choked, teeth grinding together with the effort of speech however. He shook his head, and Maria could tell that his strength was waning. "You've got to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Maria insisted, stroking the sticky locks of hair away from Tony's forehead, which was slick with sweat. "Just hang on in there, help'll be here soon."

Suddenly however Tony let out a weak and stifled cry with this, as he gripped his chest in pain, eyes wide with fear and pupils dilated. "It hurts Maria." He sobbed, beginning to close his eyes wearily, but she grabbed his hand, pulling him into her lap and her warm embrace – not wanting to let him go and fearing that if she didn't do something to let him know that she still loved him, to let him know that he still had something left to live for that he'd give up.

"Come on, stay with me Tony." She pleaded, shaking him gently by the shoulders.

"It's time to say goodbye." He whispered.

"You're not going to die!" She exclaimed, tears cascading in huge sobs down her own pale cheeks, surprised by the force of her own words. "I won't let you!"

"I already am…" He sighed weakly, and the young woman could tell that at the moment the thought of losing and having to say goodbye to everything he'd ever regarded as precious in his life pained him even more than any of the physical pain he was currently experiencing.

"I'm dying…" He confessed sadly, as much to himself as to her. "My only comfort is knowing that you are here with me… I've wanted so long for you to look at me the way you used to, without hatred in your eyes."

He smiled slightly, as though this thought brought him some comfort.

Maria searched around in her mind helplessly for something else to say which might give Tony the will he needed to fight; to fight for love, for their life together, for her, and then she remembered her beautiful little boy… the child she knew without a doubt Tony loved like one of his own.

"Don't give up," She begged, "think of little Liam, your little man. He's already lost one daddy, don't make him lose another."

"I'm so tired Maria." He coughed, before letting out a tiny, helpless whimper. "I'm tired of fighting. It's time to end this now… and I don't want to go back to prison."

"But I love you." She sobbed, choking back the tears as she hiccoughed, and struggled to catch her own breath.

"And I can die happy knowing that…" He smiled. "But I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You can't give up now Tony." She implored him, still sobbing. "You can't leave me to face this all alone."

"You've managed perfectly fine without me the last few months." He grimaced, reminding her. "You're capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"I've missed you every day." She confessed. "I know what you did, and I really wanted to hate you for it, I tried so hard to be angry with you, but the more I tried the more I realised how much I love you… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I don't want to go back to prison." Tony repeated, mumbling almost feverishly.

"You have to Tony." She sighed, stroking his dark locks soothingly, and wiping the sweat from his brow, complexion now an unhealthy bluey grey. "That's something we can't change. I know I haven't been there for you at all recently, but you won't be alone this time. I'll visit you every visiting day, every day if they'll let me."

"It's no good Maria." Tony shook his head weakly, eyes already beginning to close as his breathing became more raged. "Just… know… that… I… love… you. Say… goodbye… to… little… Liam… for… me. Good… bye."

He squeezed Maria's hand weakly, his grasp strong for a second but then his grip suddenly slackened, his eyes closed, and his head lolled.

"Tony?" Maria sobbed, shaking him vigorously, and calling his name in a futile attempt to get him to respond to her. After receiving no response to her desperate pleas however she realised that he'd finally lost consciousness – fearing the worst, wracking sobs escaped her as she choked with grief over Tony's motionless body, until she noticed the subtle rise and fall of his chest and ribcage, growing weaker by the moment. Then she heard a loud crack above them and looked up just in time to see a large crack appear in the roof of the factory above their heads.

Realising what was about to happen she immediately got to her feet in some alarm, now clear in her mind of what she needed to do to save the life of the man she loved.

"I'm not giving up on you Tony!" She exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you die!"

With surprising strength she then heaved his limp frame into her arms, and, with all the remaining strength she could muster, dragged him towards the by now open doors of Underworld.

It was then that the roof caved in on top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Maria pulled herself and Tony free of the burning factory just as the crumbling building came crashing down around them they were immediately pelted with searing hot debris and ash. The flames had continued to lick menacingly at the air around them as she'd steered their way precariously through the fires path, scorching bare flesh and searing their lungs with each fresh and impossible breath under the choking conditions. It wasn't until they were now back out in the open again, breathing in fresh, cool, clean air that Maria was able to finally look down and see the state of Tony's singed hands and legs.

Angry blisters were starting to swell in patches against the backs of his hands, and on his shins and wrists – some only superficial but some penetrating down deep into the second or third layer of skin, and oozing blood and puss. Maria gasped.

A crowd of people gathered at the scene immediately, and a few rushed forward to usher Maria, and drag the limp and lifeless body she'd been carrying further from the scene. The young woman hadn't recognised anyone individually however, or been able to pick out a familiar face in the crowd. Although she realised that there must have been friends amongst them she registered only disembodied voices and unfamiliar faces.

Paramedics rushed forward and as Maria watched one of them – a young man in a green and yellow uniform who looked to be in his mid to late twenties – place two fingers to Tony's jugular vein and give a positive signal to the rest of his colleagues that he was at least still alive, she finally came to her senses.

"Forty-something year old male, pulse is weak and thready." He explained. "Let's get some oxygen over here!"

As he said this Maria felt something being softly looped over her own head, and gently placed over her mouth and nose – realising it was an oxygen mask she immediately shook her head however.

"No." She insisted, taking it off almost as soon as it had been applied. "No, I don't need it, I'm alright."

She accepted the thermal blanket they offered her however, pulling it tightly around her cold shoulders.

"He's names Tony." She explained to the young paramedic as she watched them do the same for Tony, holding her own blanket tightly towards her for both warmth and much needed comfort. "Tony Gordon…"

"Do you know this man?" The young man turned to her gently to ask her as she spoke.

Maria nodded, choking back the tears which were beginning to cascade down her cheeks, and which were already dripping from her pale chin as she caught sight of Tony lying motionless on the ground before her; the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest and ribcage indicating that he was now hardly breathing. "He's… he's just a friend…" She sobbed.

The paramedic looked at the young woman before him with a gentle smile; she was pale and shivering slightly, and it was quite clear to him that she was already beginning to display the evident signs that she was starting to go into shock.

"It's alright." He reassured her. "We're going to do all that we can, but first it's very important that you tell us everything. We need to know what went on in there."

Maria nodded slowly, signalling to him that she understood. She took a deep breath to compose herself, still biting back the tears, before continuing.

"I think… I think he's had a heart attack." She explained.

"Right." The man nodded, expression set serious and tone grave now that he realised what was going on. "Has he had any history of heart problems before?" He asked.

Maria nodded. "He had a heart attack a few months ago." She revealed. "His father died of a heart attack when he was very young… the condition runs in his family."

"Right… he's got some quite nasty burns to his hands and legs too." The young man observed. "They'll need tending to. Let's get him into the ambulance and hooked up to the ECG!"

Maria watched with helpless anxiety as the team of medics gently lifted Tony's body onto a stretcher before transporting him to the awaiting ambulance. Realising the seriousness of the situation – knowing that Tony could potentially go into a cardiac arrest at any time – she followed slowly behind.

"Can I go with him?" She asked, as she watched them carefully transfer his unconscious frame onto a fixed gurney dressed with soft linen and sheets, before dressing the burns to his arms and legs with an unusual opaque gel – like liquid jelly – and securing his singed limbs in plastic dressings.

Another of the paramedics – a young woman, with a head of long blonde hair secured in a tight bun at the top of her head – smiled as she approached her.

"Of course you can." She responded, having obviously been listening in on their conversation. Her tone was soft and reassuring. Looping one arm around Maria's slender shoulders she held her in a comforting embrace for a moment. "He needs you, and we need to get you checked out at the hospital anyway… what's your name by the way?" She asked.

"Maria." Maria responded. "Maria Connor."

"Well Maria, I'm Sam." She smiled.

"What's that stuff you've put on his hands for?" Maria asked anxiously as she observed the dressings to both Tony's arms and legs with slight trepidation.

"We don't know how bad his burns are yet." Sam explained sympathetically. "It's just a precaution until we get to this hospital."

As the young woman gingerly helped Maria with the step up into the ambulance with this however she suddenly heard a frantic voice approaching from behind, calling her name, and as she turned saw the young and slender, although slightly dishevelled figure of Michelle running towards her.

"Michelle…" She smiled, further comforted by the sight of her friend.

"Maria…" Michelle exclaimed, a little short of breath as she approached, and stopped short just outside the awaiting ambulance. "I heard what happened… we heard the explosion from the pub… I was so worried. Are you alright?"

Maria nodded. "I'm fine." She explained, in a somewhat fruitless attempt to reassure her concerned friend. "Listen though, I haven't got much time. Would you mind looking after little Liam a little while longer for me? I've got to go to the hospital."

"Of course I will." Michelle nodded. "You don't even have to ask, I'm just happy you're OK. But just tell me Maria, what happened?"

"I can't Michelle…" Maria shook her head sadly, her tears of before returning again to well up in her eyes and spill out over onto her cheeks as she swiped them away quickly; a reflection of her broken heart. "I haven't got time… Tony…"

"Tony?" Michelle exclaimed, her hate and contempt spilling out into her tone with the mention of the man's name, but Maria directed a pleading look in her direction to silence her friend.

"Please Michelle…" She begged, sniffing back her sobs. "I know what you're going to say… I know what he did to you… what he did to me… to all of us… but, I don't know, I just can't explain it… I love him… and he's dyeing… and, I can't let him die alone. I know what he's done… but he's paid for that… I've already lost Liam… please, you have to understand… I can't bear the thought of losing Tony too…"

Michelle looked at Maria uncomprehendingly with this, failing to understand what she was hearing.

"So please Michelle…" Maria continued. "I'm not asking you to understand… because I'm not sure that I completely understand why myself… but just don't say anything, and do this one thing for me… take care of Liam, just for a few more hours… I have to be with him."

Michelle's expression softened however as she observed the pained look in Maria's eyes as her friend turned to glance in the direction of the two medics who were still busying themselves at Tony's unconscious side. Sam looked back at her with a concerned expression painted upon her young face which indicated silently that they needed to go, and Maria nodded in understanding before turning back to Michelle.

Michelle nodded in understanding, not completely sure why she suddenly seemed so able to accept what it was that Maria was telling her – she could never forgive the man for killing her brother, but in seeing Tony now, pale and lying motionless and unconscious upon the flimsy hospital gurney, she couldn't help but pity him. He was beyond pale, his skin a deathly grey, tinged with blue around his eyes and mouth… evidently so close to death… and Michelle suddenly realised that she didn't want him to die either.

"Thank you." Maria sighed, before the ambulance doors were quickly closed in the young woman's face and she watched the vehicle pull away from the scene, which was now littered with burning and shouldering rubble and debris, the smell of smoke still lingering in the air – now the only remains of what had once been Carla and Tony's beloved factory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maria sat alone in the lonely hospital waiting room trying to dismiss the anxiety's which plagued her. She'd been discharged from the accident and emergency department almost an hour and a half ago, having been treated for minor smoke inhalation and a few small burns and abrasions. She hadn't seen Tony since they'd both been admitted to the hospital upon arrival, as she'd been immediately ushered through to see an awaiting doctor and Tony had been rushed up to the ICU. It was now hastily approaching early evening, and although the night was already beginning to draw in, growing increasingly darker and decreasing in temperature outside, Maria still refused to leave until she'd received news of Tony.

The nursing staff had been invaluable in ensuring that she was well taken care of, and their duty of care had known no bounds; plying her with warm drinks for her nerves, water and fruit juices to keep her hydrated, and even warm blankets to treat the shock. Maria had smiled as she'd realised that there must have been a good line of communication set up between departments as no-one had appeared particularly surprised or alarmed by her presence in the ICU. Barely half an hour after her discharge however she'd been alerted to a commotion going on within one of the small private examination rooms. It seemed as though all nearby available medical personal had been called to assist, and to Maria's horror distress as she'd got to her feet and made her way over to find out what was going on, a young male nurse had approached her gently to explain that Tony had had a further although far milder heart attack than the first causing him to go into a cardiac arrest, but that they'd managed to get him back, and that a cardiologist had been called to take a look at his condition.

That had been almost an hour since, and although Maria had watched as the consultant had entered Tony's room a short while later she'd neither seen nor heard nothing since nor indeed seen him emerge, and was beginning to grow increasingly concerned and agitated.

When he finally did emerge almost an hour later she rose cautiously from her seat and made her way anxiously over to where the middle aged man now stood. It was all she could do to keep herself from giving in to her own anxieties and letting sorrow consume her.

"The sedative I've given him should be enough to keep him from stressing himself out too much, but he's still in pain." He was explaining to a young doctor beside him, who looked to be a little over mid-twenty. "I'll scrub up for surgery and schedule him in the OR in about half an hour, let me know if there's any change in his condition."

"Excuse me doctor…" Maria asked, in an anxious, timid little voice, which came across as uncharacteristically weak and slightly intimidated by the days experience. She revised her tone as she continued. "How's Tony?"

Both doctors swivelled around simultaneously to face her with this, and the consultant looked down at the figure of the slenderly built young woman before him with a sympathetic, if not somewhat stony gaze.

At her best he could see that she was indeed beautiful, with crystal blue irises, and long creamy locks of caramel brown hair which settled in gentle waves just beyond her shoulders. Her indulgent wisps were now dishevelled however, her complexion pale, and eyes bloodshot from recently shed tears.

"I'm sorry, are you any relation?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm his fiancée." She faltered.

The doctor sighed gravely, exchanging a brief glance with his learned colleague, eyebrows slightly raised, who with this beat a hasty retreat back into Tony's room.

Maria attempted to sneak a brief glance through the gap in the examination room door as he made his exit, although her efforts were quickly thwarted as it was promptly shut gently closed behind him.

"Well," The remaining consultant explained. "I'm afraid Tony Gordon has sustained significant cardiac damage as a result of a massive heart-attack. He needs emergency surgery to repair the damage, otherwise his chances of making it through the night are slim at best… you can see him for a few minutes though if you like."

Maria nodded silently, unsure of what to say. The choking lump beginning to form in her throat was making it difficult to speak, as well as to breathe as she bit back the cascade of tears which threatened to fall, and she considered that her words were probably best kept for Tony.

The cardiologist smiled, nodding sympathetically and leading the way.

As Maria entered Tony's room however she hadn't quite prepared herself for the sight which befell her. Tony's bedside was surrounded by an array of medical equipment; a heart monitor droned out the sluggish, irregular beat of the damaged organ, a drip stand supported a cocktail of assorted drugs – all bagged up and clearly labelled, and being fed through an IV line in the back of Tony's hand – and oxygen cylinders connected up to an oxygen mask, helping him to breathe.

Tony himself was pale and clammy, forehead and flushed cheeks beaded in sweat, and complexion tinged with shades of pale blue and grey.

Maria watched with concern as she observed the second much younger doctor of before in the process of injecting a clear milky white liquid into Tony's spare IV line. He smiled reassuringly as he glanced at her, and tracking her line of sight realised that she was looking at the spent hypodermic in his hand.

"It's to make him drowsy ready for surgery." He explained softly, popping the cap back on the needle as he passed and disposing of the syringe in a nearby bin. "Keep it brief, you only have a few minutes before it begins to take effect." He explained, before the two men left the room, giving the two of them some privacy.

As they closed the door behind them Tony smiled weakly, and Maria was at least relieved to see that he had regained consciousness.

"Hey." She smiled, making her way over to the edge of his bedside as she spoke. He reached out his hand to caress her soft fingers tenderly in a return gesture as she approached, and she smiled.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

Tony grimaced, his tone a deep groan as he responded. "Pain's pretty bad." He managed in his rich Scottish tone, voice still considerably weak – partly due to the drugs still coursing through his system, and partly due to the limitations of his own failing body. "But the drugs are helping… how about you?" He asked, the genuine concern evident even from deep within his dark and sunken eyes.

Maria smiled. "A few small burns." She explained, doing her best to reassure him. "Some minor smoke inhalation… nothing that won't mend."

He nodded, evidently relieved.

"Have they told you they want to cut me open?" He asked, motioning weakly towards the closed door of the examination room, and as she nodded Maria was somewhat shocked and taken aback by the force of the man's tone when he continued.

"They want to patch me up and put me back together with sticky tape and super glue." He growled. "It's not fair to give a man his life back and then take it away from him again. I'd rather them just let me die."

"Don't say that Tony." Maria begged, salty tears glistening in her treacle eyes, her voice weak with suppressed emotion as she spoke, and as Tony turned to glance at her his expression softened and appeared to melt as he laid his eyes on her beautiful face; her pale complexion, soft effeminate features, and warm eyes warming his injured heart.

"I thought I'd lost you." She explained with a watery smile.

"I thought you hated me." He sighed.

Maria shook her head.

"I hated the Tony Gordon that had Liam killed." She explained. "I hated the Tony that left me to bring up our baby alone, and took little Liam's daddy away from him. But over the months I've seen you change… I know you've changed… and at first I must confess that I had a little trouble separating the Tony I hated and the one I fell in love with."

"And now?" He asked.

Maria smiled. "I want us to be a family again." She explained. "You, me, and little Liam. I love you."

As she said this the examination room door was drawn open again, and the less senior of the two doctors from before entered, followed by a small procession of nurses.

"I'm sorry." He apologised sympathetically, "But we need to take Mr Gordon down to surgery now."

Maria nodded, bending gently over her fiancé and brushing the limp locks of dark hair away from his pale forehead – damp with perspiration – as she placed as passionate a kiss upon his dry and cracking lips as she dared. She remained in this position, suspended in time, savouring the moment for as long as she possibly could, before reluctantly withdrawing away.

As she did so she realised that Tony was smiling up at her.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She promised, as she watched the team of highly experienced nurses and doctors wheel him away, hoping against hope that that wouldn't be the last moment they shared.


End file.
